Aevuom
Aevuom was once a member of the Skull Priests, an ancient order of beings affiliated with the Skull Creatures. History Aevuom is said to have been a member of an ancient order of mages, who defected to the Skull Creatures to obtain dark powers. They turned on the organization, brought down the main headquarters and killed most of the other mages. After that, it was said that they became Skull Creatures themselves, thus becoming the "Skull Priests". According to legend, at some point after their transformation, Aevuom discovered the Mask of Time (or "Vahi", as some called it) within some ancient ruins. Sensing the unusual power within it, he began to conduct experiments on the Mask. It was said that he began developing clairvoyance and other Time-related abilities as his research progress, eventually leading the creation of a new Mask of Power. When he learned that the mask was incomplete, he made it his personal mission to find the other half of it. Eventually, he caught word of a temple seemingly appearing out of nowhere within the Region of Ice. Believing it to house the remaining half of the Vahi, Aevuom journeyed to the frozen wasteland and brought his portion of the Mask with him. Shortly after passing through its gates, however, he and the building disappeared into thin air. While the Mask of Time would eventually find its way to the Temple of Time, its bearer was nowhere to be found. To this day, he remains missing. Not everyone believes that this is the full story, though. Some believe that Aevuom was actually betrayed one of the other Skull Priests. Though many point their fingers at Ghulmia, others suspect another to be behind his disappearance. Abilities and Traits Out of the Skull Priests, some texts say that he was the most distant of them all. He would prefer to spend his time alone in his lair, more interested in understanding the workings of the world rather than conquest. He was also said to be the most secretive of the pack, often withholding the results of his experiments from his brethren. As a result, many of them distrusted him. This detail led some Okotans considering him to be the least "evil" of the Skull Priests. As a Skull Priest, he was a master of the arcane arts. He was said to possess the Element of Sonics, being able to generate fields of silence, deafen enemies with a sonic screech, shattering foes and objects, or creating a makeshift sonar. It has been said that he mixes these two powers together, forming unique spells that respond to certain vocal commands. Legend also claims that he has some limited clairvoyance and a sensitivity to fluctuations in the streams of Time, due to his experiments. Mask and Tools While he has no known tools, he is known to have possessed a Mask of Power called the "Mask of Infinite Possibilities". Said to have been reverse engineered from the Mask of Time itself, it would grant the user to abilities to grant the user some degree of clairvoyance, projecting visions of possible events of the future. However, it was said that the visions were not always accurate, merely revealing alternate timelines to the user. Appearances * TBW... Trivia * While this was originally unintentional, there are some similarities between Aevuom and Kairos. Both of them are primarily black, with some shade(s) of blue as a secondary-color or highlight. Both of them also have some connection to Time. Whether or not there is an actual connection between both beings, however, is currently unknown. * His choice of powers were influenced by the Dovah of Skyrim, or "Dragons", as most call them. Both of them use shouting as some mechanism for combat and are connected to the flow of Time. Category:Time Category:Skull Creatures Category:Sonics